


the moment jack realized he had three dads

by solus_piccolo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s14e08 Byzantium, Gen, Jack Has Three Dads, Jacks Dads, Loving Parents, Self-Indulgent, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, set during 14x08, so many feels, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:08:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solus_piccolo/pseuds/solus_piccolo
Summary: jack has always known, but has never said anything due to fear of rejection and having three dads who have communication problems can be tricky.





	the moment jack realized he had three dads

**Author's Note:**

> i am griEVING (even though ik he will probably be back but sTILL that shit hurted) so i wrote this self indulgent fic while i still have a bunch of fics in progress. dON'T JUDGE ME PLZ
> 
> as always beware the a b u s e of italics ahead. i try but fail, im sorry.

Before he was even born he remembered that Castiel was always there for him, watching over him; watching _out_ for him. Castiel was his protector, a calming voice that guided him when he sensed the tumultuous emotions of his mother. He knew Castiel’s voice from inside the womb, could recognize it anywhere, instantly.  

 

When he was born and his mother was gone and he discovered that the man he regarded as his father was dead it... crushed him. Knowing that he had been the cause was even worse. He hadn't directly killed him, but he might as well have, Castiel died protecting him.

 

The raw fury and _hate_ Dean met him with, while unappreciated and extremely hurtful—it felt deserving. 

 

In those days, when Cas was dead and Dean couldn't look at him without seeing red, Sam became the person he sought out for... everything. He had built up a trust with Sam, almost akin to what he had built with Castiel even though they'd never met.

 

Jack sometimes thought the reason he gravitated towards Sam was because Sam reminded him of his mother. Pure, and good, and _endlessly_ kind. Sam was nurturing, in a completely different way than Dean was. In those days, even though he wanted to hate Dean he would see how much care Dean treated Sam with.

 

And he couldn't.

 

When Cas came back it was like Dean changed completely. He was happy, were before it looked like he hadn't smiled in years. He looked rested, when just days before it looked like he hadn't gotten a wink of sleep his entire life. And he was _happy_.

 

He still was wary of Jack, still wasn’t exactly _nice_ , but it wasn't like it was before and that _meant_ something.

 

And Jack finally got to meet his father.

 

And that—well, that meant _everything_. 

 

* * *

 

When Cas came back things shifted again. Castiel yet again became his calming voice of reason and guidance. Sam was who he went to, or who came to him, when he needed advice or comfort—someone to talk to, or someone to just listen. 

 

And Dean was... it was odd, what he felt about Dean after everything.

 

He looked up to him. He would do things Dean did, he did things just to make Dean proud. He did things he thought Dean would like to gain his approval. And he could tell Dean cared about him, that Dean didn’t hate him anymore. 

 

They were his family.

 

They were his fathers.

 

He knew this, he just never said anything. He supposed that he was afraid. Afraid that they didn't think of him that way—as a son. 

 

Those fears vanished when they brought him back. They kept their hands on him like they needed to know he was there and _alive_. And around the kitchen table as they regaled to him the story of what had happened they couldn’t take their eyes from him, and they kept smiling.

 

Jack’s eyes widened. “Really?" He asked. "That's what convinced her? You said I was your son?" Shock was evident in his tone.

 

Dean looked confused, Sam looked a little like a kicked puppy and Castiel looked completely understanding. He smiled and brought his hand to the back of Jack’s neck.

 

“Yes, Jack,” He said. “You are.”

 

Dean was still frowning. “How could you ever doubt that?” He asked. “We’re your family.”

 

Sam looked at Dean and pursed his lips, said, “Well, we are not the _best_ communicators.”

 

Dean looked like he’d been betrayed.

 

Sam’s expression was so earnest Jack almost wanted to turn away. He smiled. “We view you as our son, Jack.” He told him.

 

“Okay,” Jack sighed in relief. “If that’s the case—” he frowned, not knowing how to phrase what he was going to say. How to make it sound right. “Jack Kline-Winchester? Jack Winchester-Kline? Which sounds better?” He asked curiously.

 

They all looked like they might cry if the light gleaming from their eyes was anything to go by.

 

“I think either sounds great,” Castiel said.

 

Dean nodded in easy agreement, added, “I agree, our last name really sounds great anywhere you put it.”

 

Sam shot him an amused look and offered, “Whatever you want, Jack. It’s your name. You’re already a part of our family, whether you have our last name or not.”

 

Jack had to look away for a second. “I know,” he said.

 

Because he did know.

 

Lucifer was his father, half his DNA and nothing more. He was a nephilim, but he was also human.

 

And he was a Winchester.

 

He _chose_ to be a Winchester because the best humankind had to offer, the best men he knew were Winchesters.

 

The third best man he had ever known wasn’t even a man at all. He was an angel. Castiel, angel of the lord.

 

They were his family, they were his dads.

 

They were the family he chose.

 

_And they were the family that chose him right back._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ik this is extremely short and it’s meant to be that way. im probably gonna write a long fic on the three dads thing or any spn thing. 
> 
> also ik what ur thinking. a completely totally wholesome fic FROM ME???!?! *gasp* yes ik im shocked as well.
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, as always they should be fixed soon!!
> 
> any and all comments are always appreciated!!!
> 
> if you wanna hit up my twitter or curious cat they are both @soluspiccolo :)


End file.
